Geryon
Geryon was once a powerful mortal being, appearing as a giant figure with one set of legs with the full upper bodies of three massive ogres. Geryon had tamed a two-headed hound (the brother of Cerberus) and had a wonderful collection of prime cattle. Herakles, for one of his labors was instructed by Hera to retrieve those cattle and sacrifice them to her, which he did by slaying both Geryon and his pet first. Geryon became a general of the Nine Hells and ascended to the position of ruler over Stygia. During this period he became known as The First Manticore, and often took the form of a giant manticore. When the Dukes were suspected (rightly) of treason against Asmodeus, he made Geryon an example, devouring his soul in a moment of doubt, savoring it like one would a fine meal. Terms of Binding The twisted aspect of Geryon can still be summoned as a vestige by one who understands religion or planar lore. He arrives in a flash of green light, a hideous amalgamation of his two forms, with each head merged into a single mass of flesh covered in faces. Each face takes turns speaking while their neck swivels around. one face is pensive and thoughtful, one is scornful and hateful, and the third is a babbling and incoherent mess. Those who successfully bind to Geryon find themselves growing cat-like eyes at the back of their head, and are suddenly struck with an unerring sense of blind loyalty towards their allies, refusing to question the motives of anyone they deem a friend. Abilities of Geryon's Vestige Acidic Gaze: The gaze of your devilish eyes can cause foes to erupt with acid. When you use this ability, each opponent within 30 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom save or take 2d6 points of acid damage. Opponents can avert or close their eyes to protect themselves, as normal for a gaze attack. You can still take a standard action to focus your gaze on a target creature, as normal for a gaze attack. You can choose not to affect specific creatures within range of the gaze attack, such as your allies, if desired. You cannot use this ability if you do not show Geryon’s sign. All-Around Vision: Your extra eyes allow you to look in any direction, granting you a +4 bonus on perception and investigation checks. Opponents gain no benefits when flanking you. When confronted by a creature with a gaze attack, however, you cannot avert your eyes, though you can still close them. You cannot use this ability if you do not show Geryon’s sign. See in Darkness: You can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. You cannot use this ability if you do not show Geryon’s sign. Swift Flight: You can fly for 1 round at a speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability. Activating this ability is a swift action. Once you have used swift flight, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds.